


Friday Afternoon

by nanasuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: 'first date' kind of thing, Boys Kissing, Like, M/M, Mild Language, a tiny bit of soumako, does this count as a coffeeshop au, it's teeny, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was pretty sure being an hour late to the first date was <em>rude.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Afternoon

It was a Friday afternoon and the last place Rin wanted to be, was right where he was. 

Momo. The only reason he was here right now was because Momo and Nitori had suggested, no, _forced_ Rin out on a date. Which was stupid for many reasons, but mostly because Rin was kind of in love with Haru. Just a little. 

But who _wouldn't_ be. Haru was everything Rin never knew he wanted. He was 175 centimeters of a cool attitude and a passion for swimming. Plus, he smelled really good. Like, the-watermelon-scented-body-wash-that-is really-cheap-but-makes-your-skin-softer-than-the-way-Rin-thinks-about-Haru good. Yeah. 

For some reason, Momo just didn't seem to get that. 

_"Matsuoka-senpai!" He'd ran, bouncing on his heels, Nitori trailing behind him. "We found you a date!"_

_"No."_

_Momo's face sank into a pout and he turned toward Nitori as if to say_ convince him and I'll blow you like never before. _Or something like that._

 _"R-Rin-senpai!" His words were rushed, "I think it would be best if you listened to the details_ before _you declined."_

_"Fine, whatever."_

He reviewed the information once more in his head. _Makoto Tachibana, 20, likes cats, children, and making people smile._ Rin grimaced inwardly. At least their ages were the same. That and their girly names. Rin really didn't know why he was sitting in a small café— which was actually sort of trendy, waiting for a supposedly "hot guy" on a Friday night when he could've been at home, working out or something that did not involve thinking of Haru. Besides, this Makoto guy was already twenty minutes late. Rin didn't get out much— his schedule was full with swimming, but he was pretty sure being late to the first date was considered rude.

But he sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there until his buttcheeks were numb and he was questioning if there really _were_ multiple Harus calling his name, or if he was just imagining it. 

"Rin!" They yelled excitedly, flying in front of his face. "Rin! Rin! Rin!" He was kind of enjoying this, honestly. He just didn't want to start seeing things in the middle of a coffeeshop. So he reached out.

"H-Haru, oh my god!" Rin was shouting when he realized what he did, and _fuck_ , was he embarrassed. 

"What are you so worked up about?"

"You- I can't just grab a guy's crotch, what the fuck. And in _public_ , holy _shit._ "

Haru shrugged. "It's fine."

Rin glared at him sharply until the beginnings of a smile broke through. The corners of Haru lips turned up softly and Rin was gone. He melted. _This is the end,_ he thought, _I will become one with the water._

"Rin?" The sound of Haru's voice brought him from the religious experience he was having just then. "Why are you here?" 

"I'm _obviously_ on a date."

Haru gave him an incredulous look. There was something else, too. Something that looked a little like disappointment. 

"Oh," he looked from Rin to the empty seat across from him. "With who?"

Rin blushed, "I meant that I'm _supposed_ to be. My date is kind of late."

"How late?"

Rin checked his watch. "An hour, now."

Haru studied Rin for a moment before sitting across from him. "I'll be your date."

"You? But what if he shows up? What if he-" Rin's heart was going wild in his chest, fluttering and flipping and shit when Haru interrupted, cheeks red.

"It's just until he gets here."

"Oh." Heat blossomed across Rin'sface and he took a sip of water to calm himself. "So, uh, h-how are you?"

"I'm okay." Haru's features looked soft in the light of the café and Rin began to wonder if his hair had always looked so silky. He studied Haru some more, taking in his graceful features— slender fingers around his cup, the curve of his collar bones, the way his eyelashes framed his eyes like a work of art. Haru was a goddamn masterpiece and Rin really, _really_ needed a drink.

"Rin?"

"Huh?" He asked, while swallowing, effectively choking on his drink and coughing wildly until Haru beat his back and made him sip his water carefully. 

"What were you going to say?" Rin's voice was hoarse and he was about ready to be wiped off the face of the earth.

"What?"

"You called my name but I started coughing."

"Oh." Haru shifted in his seat but otherwise kept a blank face.

"Well? What was it?"

"Nothing important."

"Haru..." 

"No."

Rin stared at Haru.

Haru stared back.

They stared so long, Rin decided to get the dick out of his ass.

"See something you like?" He questioned teasingly, smirking at Haru because _what the fuck was he doing, being so awkward? This was one of his best friends._

"Maybe." Haru replied and was he flirting with Rin?

"Oh." Swallowing, Rin felt his cheeks grow hot. "Uh. Me too."

Haru's eyebrows raised slightly but he said nothing. They were silent for a moment and Rin took advantage of this, quietly checking Haru out. Then he remembered something.

"Haru," Rin began, "you haven't told me why _you're_ here."

Haru looked out the window he was sitting by, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Were you, by any chance, looking for me?" A smirk tugged at Rin's face when the Haru's blushed deepened. 

"I knew it," Rin snickered, "but why? Did you want to challenge me to another race? Did you want to, maybe, spend time with me?"

"Rin," Haru started.

"Or," Rin inched closer to Haru each question, "did you want to ask me on a date? Do you have a _crush-"_

"Rin, st-"

"Haru," Rin was having the absolute time of his life, practically sitting on Haru's lap as he asked, "are you _in love_ with me?"

_Pause._

Everything kind of stopped for Rin because he'd run out of questions and he didn't really want to hear Haru say no. Mentally, he chastised himself and steeled his nerves for whatever answer Haru would give. 

_Play._

"Yes." 

And then nothing existed except for Haru and the fact that he and Rin were mere millimeters apart. Rin could feel Haru's breath on his face.

"Oh." Rin coughed, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Uh. Me too."

"Oh," Haru looked at Rin for what seemed like several eternities. "I guess it's okay for me to kiss you now, right?"

"H-Haru!" Rin spluttered, "Yo-"

Rin forgot what he was going to say and everything else, when he felt Haru's lips press on his.

It was a wonderful feeling, all peeling lips and clumsy breaths and Haru pressed so close, Rin missed it terribly when they pulled away. He felt himself tearing up and Haru noticed immediately.

"Rin," he smiled gently, "don't cry." He pulled Rin closer and Rin rested his head on Haru's shoulder until a cough came from behind them. Rin turned around to see a tall green eyed man standing awkwardly.

"Hi," he smiled embarrassedly, "I don't mean to intrude, but, would one of you be Rin Matsuoka?"

Rin raised his hand weakly.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana."

"Who? Oh. Oh, _shi-"_

"I can see you're busy," he gestured toward Haru, "so I'll leave you two. Sorry for being late. Goodbye." He smiled and walked off, bumping into an even taller man with dark, dark hair. They shared a look— a very intimate look, actually, and Makoto walked out.

"Um," Rin started. When he looked back at Haru, his smile was amused. 

"Idiot," he said fondly.

Rin pouted and Haru kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nanasuoka just so you know also ALSO i havent written anything in a while so i hope you liked it


End file.
